


Little Jealous Valentine

by himarichibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No idea what else to tag, Surprise Kissing, a little bit, but i had to, just a lot of kissing okay, like super super fluff, super fluff for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: Yeah… Valentine’s Day. Iwaizumi hated Valentine’s Day. Was it because all that adverts, sweets everywhere or something, he wasn’t sure, but maybe it was because of OIKAWA’S FUCKING FANGIRLS  being even more noisy and irritating than usual. And of course, he was the one that was used by them to deliver some of the gifts and letters from the most shy girls. Great.So he was more than surprised when one of them didn’t have anything for Oikawa. Nope. She had a nicely wrapped package in her hands that was for Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi alone.





	Little Jealous Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I haven't been posting anything for a while, but I just HAD TO write something for Valentine's Day! And as I love Iwaoi and they haven't got a Valentine thingie from me yet... It just had to happen <3 I'm a little bit late, because I lost Internet connection for a while, but stiiilll xD Hope you enjoy! Sending love! <3
> 
> P.S. Here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_neromi) and [tumblr](https://himarichibi.tumblr.com/) ^^

Yeah… Valentine’s Day. Iwaizumi hated Valentine’s Day. Was it because of all that adverts, sweets everywhere or something, he wasn’t sure, but maybe it was because of OIKAWA’S FUCKING FANGIRLS being even more noisy and irritating than usual. And of course, he was the one that was used by them to deliver some of the gifts and letters from the most shy girls. Great.

So he was more than surprised when one of them didn’t have anything for Oikawa. Nope. She had a nicely wrapped package in her hands that was for Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi alone.

And he was even more surprised when after classes he saw Oikawa pouting and sulking, while waiting for him in front of the school building with his hands full of chocolates and pieces of paper. That pompous little brat. Didn’t he get enough?

“Stop pouting, Shittykawa, or you will get wrinkles and next year you won’t get any confessions,” Iwaizumi said, taking his bag and beginning to walk home, not waiting for Oikawa. He knew Tooru would follow him.

“Mean, Iwa-chan, you know I’m always wonderful and everyone loves me,” Iwaizumi heard, but his ears caught something he didn’t like – Oikawa didn’t use his usual whiny voice. Well, for Makki or Mattsun it would surely sound the same, but for Iwaizumi’s trained ears it didn’t. Something definitely was off and he needed to know what. He didn’t say anything though and waited ‘till they got home. It was Wednesday, so not their usual spend-the-night-at-each-other’s-house-because-we-can day, but Oikawa insisted they spent it together as his parents weren’t home and they could eat sweets all the night long (not that Iwaizumi would let him. If Oikawa got sick, he would be even more irritating than usual and stating he was dying and who would have to take care of him? Of course that Iwa).

However, as soon as they got home, Tooru disappeared in his room, mumbling something about needing to change. Iwa didn’t even get a chance to answer him, not to mention asking him about anything. And even though he was already walking on a thin ice, after a moment he followed him to his room. And he was glad he did. Oikawa was sitting on his bed, head low, clearly unhappy. Iwaizumi just sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

“So. Will you tell me what happened?” he asked quietly. He didn’t like the way Oikawa shivered at his question. He wanted to give him some space and not push him and his limits, but at the very same time he also wanted to know why Tooru was like this. He hated seeing him feeling down like that, without his bright smile and sparkling brown eyes.

“Iwa-chan got a confession from a girl,” he finally heard a quiet broken whisper.

“Yeah, I did,” he confirmed, watching him carefully. If Oikawa saw that, then…

“You… You accepted?” Oikawa asked, still not looking at him. So it was all about that… Just as he thought. Sighing, Iwaizumi immediately pulled him into a tight hug. He definitely sighed way too much near that idiot. It made him look like some old man.

“How could I accept her when I already have some stupid jerk like you by my side, Crappykawa?” he told him, ruffling his hair.

“Iwa-chan, no!” Oikawa protested and looked at him with an adorable pout. But deep in his eyes Iwa could still see the doubts he never wanted to see, the ones that always made Tooru feel so miserable, even though he tried so hard not to show this.

“I didn’t accept it,” he said again, looking at him with a serious expression on his face. “I can’t even imagine loving someone else as much as I love you.”

Oikawa was staring at him for a few long seconds, his cheeks turning red at a sudden confession. He hid his face in Iwaizumi’s chest and squealed quietly.

“Iwa-chan, give me some warning before you…. before you say something so cheesy like that!” Tooru whined and Iwaizumi could see how red the tips of his ears were. He was so cute when he got so flustered.

“Never,” he answered simply. He would never want to lose any chances of seeing Tooru in his most adorable state.

Oikawa looked at him offended, opening his mouth to say something, but he never got a chance as Iwaizumi kissed him deeply, showing all his feelings in one kiss. Tooru answered almost automatically, turning his head a little and closing his eyes, not caring about anything but Iwa’s lips on his own and the way Hajime’s hands cupped his cheeks delicately, holding him as if he was the greatest treasure in the world. And he knew that for Hajime he truly was that. He didn’t know why he was worried about the girl’s confession and Iwaizumi’s answer in the first place.

When their lips parted, Oikawa pulled him down so that they could lay on the bed and cuddle a little. He didn’t care about the chocolates or that they were still in their uniforms. He had Iwa-chan by his side.

“But you know…” Iwaizumi started after a while, subconsciously playing with Toour’s locks. “You always get so many chocolates every year and I never say anything.”

“Oh Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, I know that deep inside you’re very jealous,” Oikawa grinned.

“Shut up, Shittykawa, I’m not!” Iwaizumi tried to argue, but slight blush on his cheeks told Tooru he was lying.

“It’s nothing strange, Iwa-chan, you know I’m jealous too,” he said sweetly, wanting to tease him a little. He propped himself on one elbow and smiled at Iwaizumi.

“Sh-shut up.”

“Make me,” he just answered and before he could even finish the sentence he was pulled in for another kiss. Iwaizumi flipped them over so that he was on the top and smirked down at him. 

“And how exactly do you want me to do that?”

“I don’t know, you’re already in my bed after coming here without knocking, you know.”

“And?”

“What if I was changing and was naked, you perv?”

Iwaizumi just chuckled.

“You wouldn’t mind it,” he said, looking at him knowingly.

“…no, I wouldn’t,” he answered, pulling him by his tie so that he could kiss him one more time.


End file.
